femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Waller (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay)
Amanda Waller is the leader of Task Force X, a project that sends various criminals to do important missions under government control. Biography Retrieving leaked information After the Ocean Master was defeated by the hands of the Justice League, Amanda Waller sent her personal team, Task Force X, on a mission to recover leaked information containing files on Tobias Whale, a criminal and gangster, as well as to kill Whale. The mission succeeds, but Count Vertigo and Jewelee betray the team and kill Punch. They plan to copy the flash drive and sell it. Waller overhears everything through Deadshot's communicator, and detonates Vertigo's bomb, killing him almost instantly. Deadshot shoots Jewelee to spare her the painful process of the detonation. He and Manta return to Waller, having completed their mission. Hell to Pay In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger. Their mission: to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X is interrupted by Eobard Thawne, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster, who appear to want the card for themselves. The squad escapes with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal Savage and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. Next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to stay alive by calling on the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills both of them. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the card from Zoom's fingers. Deadshot kills Zoom and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Personality TBA... Appearances Comic books * Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay ** "Chapter One" ** "Chapter Two" ** "Chapter Three" ** "Chapter Four" ** "Chapter Five" ** "Chapter Six" ** "Chapter Seven" ** "Chapter Eight" ** "Chapter Nine" ** "Chapter Ten" ** "Chapter Eleven" ** "Chapter Twelve" Films * Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay * Batman: Hush Trivia * Waller knows she's a horrible person, hence why she wants the "Get Out of Hell Free" card. * Waller has cancer, hence why she wants the card. * Deadshot claims that Waller has got cranky since she lost weight. ** Waller is implied to have been fat like her DCAU counterpart, but lost weight due to her illness. * Since she appears in Batman: Hush, it would seem like her cancer is in remission. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Western Animation Villainess